CORE A: Administrative The administrative CORE manages the overall organization of. the NCI Drug Discovery Group, and is responsible for project progress and budgetary reporting to NIH through annual progress reports and other mechanisms. The principal purposes of the administrative CORE are to coordinate the efforts of the individual groups, fostering communication and cooperation, and to ensure equitable access of each project to the shared resources provided by CORES B and C. To this end, the administrative CORE organizes quarterly meetings of the project team where scientific progress is reported and other business discussed. This CORE also maintains an electronic bulletin board for the group, which facilitates and enhances communication among project participants. Papers submitted for publication by project leaders are also distributed among the members of the project on a regular basis through the administrative CORE, providing a mechanism for team input. This CORE also organizes the annual review of the overall project by the Scientific Advisory Committee (SAC).